


Tumblr Trouble

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Chris Brookes is her best friend.  She's been in love with him forever and has a Tumblr account dedicated to him.  What happens when he finds out about it?





	Tumblr Trouble

Hearing the footsteps of your best friend Chris Brookes’ returning from the kitchen you hurriedly closed the Tumblr app on your phone and tried to school your expression into something passably normal. You didn’t know why you had chosen to read that fic you had requested when he was just in the other room, but the second the notification had popped up you couldn’t help it. You had been waiting for this and you knew it would be incredible. It didn’t disappointment, leaving you with ache between your legs. You had just commented and reblogged it to your dashboard when you had heard Chris returning. You pasted a smile on your face, thanking him as he handed you a beer and sat down next to you with the big bowl of popcorn he had been making.

It was hard sitting next to him with echoes of that fic floating through your mind, finding it hard to concentrate on the game you were supposed to be watching with him, but unable to help giving him side-eye glances through the evening. You really couldn’t stop. He was just too damn good-looking. And of course you had to do the idiot thing and fall in love with your best friend. You were like a walking cliché. Biting your lip to contain your sigh you stiffened when he put his arm around his shoulder. It was nothing he hadn’t done hundreds of times, Chris was a very touchy man, but with what was on your mind and the feelings you were experiencing at the moment you pulled away as if you had been scaled. 

“Uh, I have to use the bathroom,” You hurriedly made an excuse practically running down the hallway towards the bathroom. Locking the door behind you, you sank onto the toilet seat and put your head in your hands giving yourself a mental pep talk.

Chris frowned as he watched your quickly retreating form. You were acting a bit strange tonight. Not quite your normal cheerful self. With a shrug he leaned forward to grab his beer of the coffee table at the same time a notification flashed on your phone. He didn’t mean to invade your privacy, but he couldn’t help but read the Tumblr notification that popped up. He couldn’t look away as the first thing he saw was his name followed by the words requested smut. Darting a glance down the hallway Chris picked up your phone and entered your code and quickly opening the Tumblr app. His eyes widened as he saw all the Chris Brookes’ stories and pictures covering your dash and got even bigger as he saw the asks you had sent requesting some very dirty stories starring him and a character with your name. Hearing the creaking of the bathroom door Chris hurriedly set your phone door and leaned back pretending to be captivated by the ball game on the television. 

Chris didn’t attempt to put his arm back, his mind racing as he thought about what he had discovered. Suddenly a lot of little things started falling into place and he realized you had feelings for him. On his part Chris wasn’t sure how he felt or what to do with the information. He stayed a little longer before making his excuses and heading home. He needed to think and he wasn’t going to be able to do so with you right next to him.

A week past and Chris decided he needed to talk to you about it. He couldn’t let this hang over your heads and ruin your friendship. Get it out in the open and go from there. He still wasn’t sure what he thought, but he was sure talking with you was the way to go. That maybe it would clear his head and help him figure out his own feelings. 

“Hey Y/N,” Chris said stepping back to allow you into his house later that evening. The two of you were supposed to hang out and watch a movie, but Chris has decided this was the time to have that little talk. 

“Hey Chris,” You said hugging him tightly before stepping back with a bright smile. “What are we watching tonight?” You asked heading towards the living room.

“Actually Y/N, I kind of need to talk to you.” Chris said stopping your progress. You turned to look at him confusion growing to worry at the expression on his face. 

“What’s going on?” You asked worriedly. 

“I saw your Tumblr.” He blurted out, mistaking his brash approach when all color drained from your face. “I didn’t mean to, it’s just I saw a notification with my name on it last week and I got curious. I saw what you had been requesting and all your posts about me.” 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” You said shakily, blindly pushing past Chris and out his front door. “I have to get out of here.” You ignored his pleas for you to stop rushing to your car and quickly driving away. Your worst nightmare had just come true and you had no idea what to do. Your phone started blaring out with Chris’ ring tone and you hurriedly hit the ignore button your Bluetooth screen. You were not ready to speak with him. You didn’t know if you would ever be able to. 

You successfully evaded Chris for two weeks before he had enough. You ignored his phone calls and texts and practically ran the other way when you saw him coming. Your friends had even stepped in to help with the evasive actions causing him no small amount of consternation. Finally he had enough. Since he couldn’t catch you at home he would have to get you where you worked. You were a creature of habit, so he had that on his side. Every night before a show you would go to the arena you were performing in and get a late night work out in the ring in. You loved it when it was quiet and empty, giving you the chance to get a feel for the ring before stepping in it in front of an audience. 

You were in the zone and didn’t even notice Chris until he was right up on you, catching you in his arms on a rebound off the ropes and trapping you in the corner between his arms. 

“You’re going to stop running and you’re going to listen to me, do you understand?” He growled at you.

“Please just leave me alone Chris. I’m already thoroughly humiliated.” You begged eyes fixed firmly to the ground. You realized you had no escape unless Chris decided to let you free. 

“If you would stop running for two seconds you would realize you don’t have to be embarrassed.” Chris said, voice softening dramatically. “I’ll admit I was shocked at first. I had no idea you felt that way. And I’ll admit I didn’t know how I felt at first. But not having you around the past few weeks have made me realize exactly how much you mean to me. It made me understand that my feelings for you go a lot deeper than simple friendship.”

Your eyes flew up, hope warring with fear as you met his eyes. You could see the absolute sincerity shining brightly and a tremulous smile came to your lips. 

“You really mean that?” You asked quietly, scared if you spoke too loudly his feelings may disappear. 

“I do Y/N. I love you.” Chris said chuckling when you jumped, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. Pulling back Chris pressed his lips to yours, fire flaming through you at the first contact making you gasp. Chris took the opportunity to slide his tongue into your mouth, stroking it along yours as his hands moved down your body to grab your hips as he maneuvered you back against the ring post. 

“Now, I think I saw something on your board about getting fucked in the ring,” He murmured against your lips. “Feel like making that a realty?” 

“Yes,” You said breathlessly gasping as Chris easily pushed your shorts down your legs, leaving your bottom half bare to him as he lifted your legs up to wrap around his waist. Sliding down his own sweats Chris rubbed the head of his cock along your slit gathering your juices before easing his dick into you. 

“Fuck baby, you feel so good,” He moaned thrusting up into you his hand moving to rub at your clit as he fucked you. 

“You too Chris, please don’t stop.” You moaned pulling him closer as you rocked against him. It wasn’t long before the excitement caught up to both of you, the two of you falling apart together as Chris stilled inside you, air filling with your heavy breaths.

“I love you.” You said kissing his neck as you recovered.

“I love you too, Y/N” Chris smiled hugging you tightly.


End file.
